Currently, in performing device-to-device communication in a communication system structure in the related art, there is not enough discussion on systems and schemes for security setting and management for device-to-device communication due to vulnerability according to security exposure of UE related information and other operational difficulties. Accordingly, the current device-to-device communication may cause problems of security vulnerability or inefficiency in performing the communication.